Colorful World
by QUEENofMYfandoms
Summary: A collections of one-shots and drabbles centered around Emma Swan
1. Colors

How y'all doing? Today I am writing a one-shot of the one word prompt color, if you have any prompts you would like me to write a story off of, please PM me with the prompt. I will write it as soon as I have time. Enjoy!

~Colorful World~

Emma Swan had always had a big imagination, many people thought something was wrong with her, she would talk of a far of land where a prince in shining armor was robbed and fell in love with the robber, or when Red Ridding hood helped Snow White escape and met her mother the werewolf. Many thought there was something wrong; but how wrong they were. The younger orphans had always flocked toward Ms. Swan, they loved her stories of far off places and princes being saved by a kind princess.

Emma Swan, knew she was always born to be different, she always described the colors first, the best part of the stories is she knew that they were true, she had found a book at the library with a picture of her blanket with her as a baby. She loved colors.

When she got her red leather jacket, 2 sizes to big, and put it on for the first time she realized that maybe the stories aren't real, because if they were she should have been taken away by now. She wouldn't give up hope though, she still told the stories to the other kids, they believed them and that was good enough for her.

18 and pregnant with a bright yellow car. Emma loved the color yellow, it's the color of the sun and the stars. She had run away along time ago, no longer telling the stories. She had a boyfriend, a thief not a prince, the stories are wrong, they never existed. I can still have a happy ending with Neal though.

Lies, its all lies. Orange, the color of the uniform, Emma had always and always will hate orange. Emma had been betrayed by Neal, he had left her with those watches to be arrested. Now heavily pregnant she was in jail all alone. Those stories are wrong, there are no happy endings, I know that now.

Blue, the color of water and the blanket around her baby as she gave him up for adoption, someone would want him and could give him a better life. Blue would never be the same for her, she couldn't stop wondering if she made the right choice. It is for the best, she told her self.

White, the color of the frosting on her cupcake the day her son, Henry, came back into her life. White is a wonderful color.


	2. Running

Emma Swan: The Chosen One.

She could never quite out run that future, that identity. Ran all the way to Boston from a curse, ran back because she couldn't abandon her family to that danger. Her courage was to great, fought a dragon for her son, she barely knew him.

He got kidnapped not long after. She hated that her destiny placed her family, her son, in danger. Her parents, their true love made her important.

They were terrified of her, they had no experience with such magic. They were terrified of losing her to the darkness that potentially could take over her.

Emma Swan lost the battle to the darkness and became, The Dark One.

* * *

Hi all, I am currently starting season 5, just finished season 4 so if it isn't up to date then sorry.

Please review. If you want a drabble just PM me, I'm taking requests right now.


	3. Bleeding

"Don't bleed on my floor."

"Emma, is this really the time?"

"Hook, I'll say this one more time. Don't. Bleed. On. My. Floor." Emma said picking up another box, labeling it, and packing it. Emma and Killian were packing up her apartment in Boston from when everyone was sent back to the Enchanted Forest. Emma was happy to pack away this lie, she had too many lies to count. She and Killian had driven all the way to Boston to retrive her stuff, she was moving out of Mary-Margret's apartment in to her own.

"Love, I don't think I can help it." Killian had cut himself on the knives when he was packing them away, he hadn't known that the sheaths wasn't made to last. The sheaths had broken; one of the knives had caught on his arm as he moved.

"If you bleed on the floor, it will take forever to remove. The apartment has to be in the condition I rented it in."

"Sorry, Love. I'll head outside."

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

Emma continued packing the last few boxes. The entire life she and Henry had created in a few boxes.

* * *

Hi, here is a second chapter for today. Please review and enjoy. Have a great day!


	4. Identity

Emma Swan, the Savior. All she wanted was to have a family, not a title to live up to. The Savior, her? An ex-bail bonds person? What a joke, becoming the sheriff. Really? Seems like fate has a sense of humor. She never wanted to become a woman in the spotlight. How could she be a good influence to her son when she was a in jail when she was younger, when she had friends that became criminals.

Emma slowly grew into her role. The old author thought it was funny to leave her desperate to change fate, the new book leaving her in a tower. Clearly he forgot that her family always found and saved each other. He wrote and recorded the story after all. How was he to know that Rumpelstiltskin's family wouldn't over power the Charming genes.

Emma Swan, the Savior, unbeatable, unstoppable, and forever a hero. Even in the darkness, never wavering to save her family.

* * *

Hey all, I got this drabble done early so here you go. Please review and submit any drabble you want created and added to this. Have a great day!

-Queen


	5. Movement Notice

Hey everyone, I have moved the following stories to tumblr:

Bland Marvel Headcannons

Colorful World

Also all new Headcannons and prompts are accepted there ONLY. I hope you all continue to follow the stories over on tumblr. I will occasionally post one-shots here. I will be continuing Modern Earth here on Fanfiction. If you have any questions please PM me. For most recent updates follow FandomWriting my tumblr blog. My username is queeniciclefandom.

-Queen


	6. JOINME

Hello everyone, starting now I will be hosting a joinme follow this link(remove the spaces). I am taking requests via PM and comments starting now. All requests will be taken care of/ started during the joinme.

Link:

queen - writes

or find the link at my tumblr:

queen - icicle - fandom . tumblr . com

See you there!


End file.
